


Extinguish Me (nsfw Scriddler drabbles)

by 30PacketsofKetchup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, PWP, Scriddler, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30PacketsofKetchup/pseuds/30PacketsofKetchup
Summary: Just a collection of dirty drabbles and ficlets starring our favorite spooky doctor and his puzzle-crazed genius





	1. What's My Name Again?

“You’re a goddamn asshole, Jonathan.”

“And you are a whiny little bitch, _Edward_.”

“You are always late, and you never listen to a word I say-“

“Despite what you’ve convinced yourself, _Edward_ , not every word out of your mouth is a gift upon mankind.”

“Well,” Ed pauses to think, which is made somewhat difficult by his current position. “Your fear toxin is unimpressive.”

“Is that so?” Jon’s eyes flash.

“Yeah.” Ed’s voice is strained.

“Give me but a moment and I’ll pump you full of it.”

“You’ll do _what_ now?” Edward implores, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Jonathan’s fingers twist in Ed’s hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his pale throat. His breath is hot against it as he whispers, “I’ll have you on the floor, trembling and sweating, so scared out of your wits you can’t even remember your own name.”

“Ahh, I see… And, what is my name again?”

“Edward,” Jon drawls.

“Mmmm.”

“ _Edward_ ,” he says again, more insistently.

“Oh, fuck, Jon… Don’t stop.”

“ _Edward, Edward, Edward_.” His hips thrust in time with the words.

Ed gasps. His thighs tighten around Jon’s waist, and his entire body shudders as the orgasm barrels through him. His trembling lips seek Jon’s, and Jon moans into the hard kiss. His hips are bucking. He’s not too far behind.


	2. Breathtaking

"I'm ugly. I've made my peace with that fact and it has no bearing whatsoever on my sense of self-esteem. Physical attractiveness itself is utterly unimportant to me and I-"

"Nope," Edward interrupts, handing Jonathan a flute of champagne and lowering himself into the water. "You're breathtaking."

Jonathan frowns at him from across the hot tub. They've traveled out of Gotham for the weekend on 'business' and have spent the last two nights in this hotel. And it's taken two nights of pestering for Edward to convince Jonathan to come out to the balcony and enjoy the hot tub with him. He's not a fan of taking his shirt off in public. Even if the balcony is hidden by winding vines and shrubbery, the open night sky above makes Jonathan feel... vulnerable. He's not a fan of the sensation.

If it were up to him, they would have gotten all of their meetings and dealings done on the first day, rather than spread them out over the long weekend. That way he could have been home by now, down in his lab, tending to his experiments. Edward seems to have had the exact opposite mindset. He's scheduled the weekend this way purposely, so that they could spend more time here in the hotel. He apparently finds the idea romantic, although Jonathan doesn't see how or why. Choosing to spend money sleeping in a fancy building when he'd be perfectly happy in his own bed seems positively foolish. 

But Edward seems happy. And he does like it when his Edward is happy. 

The aforementioned red head sips at his champagne, eyes glinting mischievously over the rim of the glass. He tilts back his head to swallow the remainder of the drink before setting it down on the edge of the tub and making his way to Jonathan's lap. He curls up against him, planting small kisses along his shoulders and neck. Jonathan relaxes against his lover's touch. 

"My beautiful, beautiful boy," Edward whispers sweetly.

"Not beautiful, and hardly a _boy_ ," Jonathan answers dully. 

Edward chuckles. "My handsome, handsome man," he offers instead, running his palms over Jonathan's bare chest. His finger tips leave trails of warm water droplets in their wake. He leans in to kiss his partner’s stubbled throat, the tip of his tongue teasing at the folds of old flesh.

Jonathan hums deep in his throat. He puts his arms around Edward’s waist, pulling him closer so that his crotch is pressing on Jonathan’s belly beneath the water. 

Edward gently worries at Jonathan’s nipples with his fingers. Jonathan squirms a little at the feeling. He kisses Edward’s temple, lifting one hand to cup the back of the younger man’s head, holding him in place so that he’ll continue mouthing at Jonathan’s sensitive neck. He can feel Edward’s cock hardening against his belly. 

Jonathan loosens his grip on Edward’s hair and allows him pull back to look up into his eyes. He gazes down at his lover, a truly stunning man that he has absolutely no business being with. And yet for some incomprehensible reason Edward has chosen him. Edward is licking his lips. His breath has gone shallow. Such a marvel, how easily he allows himself to fall into a state of lust. 

“You’re so sexy, Jon,” Edward says, nearly moaning as he grinds his buttocks against Jonathan’s lap. 

“No, I’m not,” he answers. He wishes Edward would drop the subject already. “It isn’t becoming of you to lie, darlin’.” The end of his sentence is pure southern drawl. 

As always, that drives Edward wild. He moves in to take Jonathan’s mouth with his own, kissing him hard and fervent. His hips are moving in slow, teasing circles, his bathing suit clinging to his body as he drags his ass across Jonathan’s pulsating erection. Edward swirls his tongue around in Jonathan’s mouth before pulling back, almost drawing Jonathan’s breath right out of his lungs. 

“You know very well that I am incapable of telling lies,” he says, and the stare he gives is serious though his cheeks are flushed with lust. “I wouldn’t tell you that you were beautiful if I didn’t think it.”

“Edward,” Jonathan says slowly, trying hard not to show just how touched he is by his lover's kind words. Edward really cannot lie, which means that at least to him, it's the truth. The thought is like a pin prick to Jonathan's shriveled, cold heart. His large hands work to untie the drawstring on Edward’s swim trunks beneath the water. “Please, just shut up and let me ravage you.”


End file.
